I Don't Hate You
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: After Beast Boy comes home with a broken heart, Raven tries confort him the best way she could, but maybe she had said a tad bit too much.


Raven walked into the living room of the Tower, reading another mystical book, telling her old stories of the past. Meanwhile Starfire was combing her hair, while watching Cyborg vigerously play his brand new video game. "Oooo!" she cooed in fascination, "Monster!" she squeals.

"C'mon baby! C'mon!" Cyborg says pushing buttons in both frustration and pride, "New high score!"

Robin was on his computor making sure he didn't miss any reports on break ins, robberies, or any other crimes, that's when Raven noticed. Something was missing. She almost couldn't put her finger on it until she really thought about it. "Robin?" she calls. Robin doesn't look away from his computor but Raven continues anyway, "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy?" he asks, "Oh he said he wanted to be alone. I think he's in his room," Raven started to fase through the door when Robin finally looks away from his computor and asks, "Why?" but it was too late. She already disapeared.

Robin just stared at the door for a while, when Cyborg sang, "Ooooo! Is that jealousy I hear?" Starfire then stops combing her hair and listens more closely to the conversation. Her expression uneasy.

"I didn't say anything," Robin replies back irritably.

"You don't have to say anything for me to hear it," Cyborg sang again without turning away from the video game, "It's in your face."

"But," Robin continues confused, "You're not even looking at me."

"I think our friend is just going to check up on the Beast Boy," Starfire pushes in, "and Robin is just worried for his friends."

Cyborg contines to smile and there was a pause before he finally came out with, "Yeah. Worry."  
Robin's temper is rising and his face is turning red with embarrassment, "You're not even making any sense!"

Mean while Raven walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door twice, but when there was no answer at the door she just floats through the wall. She's surprised to find the room empty. Clean actually. Everything was spotless and put in it's place. All but a heart shaped box in the middle of the room. She reconized it and when she opened the box she found a picture of her. Terra. Old teen titan. She tricked them all and then saved them all. Raven sighed.  
Raven didn't have to look anymore. She knew where Beast Boy was. She found him on the roof looking at a yellow daisy, completely dramatic. "You miss her don't you?" Raven asks taking a seat next to him, "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? We found her and lost her," he sighed before saying, "I'm never going to find another girl like her am I?"

"Nope!" Raven responds bluntly.

"I'm probably going to live alone," he continues.

"Probably."

"No other girl could possiblely love me."

"You're right."

He then looks at her, "Okay you are sooo not good at this."

She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Beast Boy look! If you continue to mope about it you probably won't find another girl, but you're right about one thing. You definately won't find another girl like her agian."

"Not helping here!"

"What I mean is. The next girl you date you don't want to compare to Terra. She's out there Beast Boy, and she's also a girl you can't find anywhere else."

"Oh yeah? And hows that?"

"Because I know I won't find another boy like you."

Beast Boy then giggled, "Good thing for you right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you don't partically like me. Hate me right?"

She didn't answer so right away. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. Sure you're annoying and you get on my nerves. Plus you have this weird oder I just can't get used to-"

"Point please?" He asks impatient.

"But," she continues, "I don't... I don't hate you." Her voice was light and almost sweet. Almost something he would expect from Starfire but not Raven and he can't help himself from being surprised, "infact I think you're actually pretty amazing." He starts to blush.

"Whooooooa," he whispers surprised, "Who... are you?"

Raven then turned away from him too embarrased to look at him. Without saying anything else she gets up and heads for the door. Beast Boy clears his throat before saying, "You too," Raven stops to listen, "I think you're pretty amazing too."

She doesn't say anything. There is a complete silence, both sweet and awkward.

Finally Beast Boy breaks the ice again, "Did you hear me?" he asks causiously.

"Yeah," Raven said, "I heard you." She puts her hood on and fazes through the door. Beast Boy looks at the flower again.

"I'm telling you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Robin yells.

"I know you know what I'm talking about," Cyborg continues.

"Please friends," Starfire asks, "Please no more fighting."

"I think you do," Cyborg says.

"Well I don't!" Robin yells, but everything stops when Raven walks through the door. Her head is down and her hands were shaking. "Ummm Raven?" Robin asks, "Are you okay?"

She does say anything else but sits down to finish her book.

"Please Raven," Starfire says flying over to her, "What becomes of Beast Boy?"

"I was going to tell you, I think it's best to just leave him alone," Robin says.

Cyborg smiles again and starts, "Ofcourse you wouldn't have wanted her to talk to Beast Boy." then he sings again, "Jealous!"

"I am not JEALOUS!" Robin yells.

And as her friends continues to fight and bicker like they practically do every day. Raven hides her face, because her cheeks have grown red shade color. Her mind drifts back to when Beast Boy was at her door, and she banished that evil wizard back to her book. He told her she wasn't alone. Raven begins to smile, "Beast boy? Do you hear me?" she asks him telepathically, "If you can hear this, then listen. A while back you told me I wasn't alone. Well you were wrong about another thing. You aren't alone either."

Beast Boy smiled as he released the flower and watched as it floated down into the tides.

THE END

Okay I know it's not the greatest story, but I thought this would have been really sweet. Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
